yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Prison Planet
The Legend of Prison Planet is another movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Many battles have been fought with The Nightmare Family and Bill Ciper and numerous villains, But no matter how many times each one is arrested or banished to Tartarus, They always return. As Princess Yuna and many of her friends wish for a better way to bring them to justice for good, The Engines of Cartoon World share a story of a legendary planet that has a prison where any villain that goes into it never comes out. So, Yuna and her friends decided to find this planet and put it to good use. However, They'll have to battle several of the villains and their monsters in the act. But luckily, They get help from some new friends. Plot Flashbacks of previous battles/The meeting It started a long time ago, When the great battle between good and evil runs endlessly until a few evil survived and send to Prison Planet. But after a big battle, Prison Planet was long forgotten. In the present, Princess Yuna and her friends are all talking about the many battles they've had against the many villains they've faced throughout the years. At the Golden Oaks Library, The council then calls a meeting to explain about the numerous times of where they've faced Villains big and small. But no matter how many times they've been arrested or banished, They always return for another fight. So, They need to come up with a way to bring them to justice and make sure they stay in justice. As the Engines of Cartoon World propose a good idea, They all agreed to let them explain it. The Story of Prison Planet As the Planet trains open up a holograph of Prison Planet, The Miners trains explain that they've found the planet still exists out in the far reaches of the galaxy. And they've been working on coordinates for a shuttle to fly to the planet. And if they can find the very prison on the planet, They can use it for the many villains they've faced and make they don't ever come back. All members of the council talk this over and after a few minutes they agree to let the search for Prison Planet take place. Preparing Shuttles/With the Villains/Gathering by The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and Tirek In the Golden Oaks Library's vehicle room, Yuna and her friends have to get the shuttles and spaceships (including Yuna's Spaceship Shuttle, the Millennium Falcon, Benny's Spaceship, The Planet Shuttle, The Ghost, and any spaceships they can use) Soon, They've packed the Journals, all the equipment and supplies they need on their journey. Just then, The Human Mane 10, their friends and the Human CMC came to wish them best of luck on their journey. The Human CMC, Babs, Gabby, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon wished them luck too, Yuna and her friends thanked them. Meanwhile, Cerberus was guarding the prisoners in Tartarus. Just when he wasn't watching, The Fearsome Crooks busted out all of the villains who're banished here. The Nightmare Family and Bill gathers the villains including Tirek, Demonic Sunset Shimmer, the Human Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle, Gaia Everfree, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, Emperor Palpatine, Lord Voldemort, the Overlord, Stripe, Brain Gremlin, their LEGO counterparts, Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Oogie Boogie, Prince Hans, Jafar, Sa'Luk and all villains who're held in their prisons and others who're banished in Tartarus. Just and they plan to steal the Journals, Negaduck nominated an idea of following Princess Yuna and her friends to Prison Planet. Just as they all agreed to his idea, They unleash the ultimate riot in Tartarus. The Journey begins/Yuna and her friends stick together Later, The journey begins as Yuna and her friends onboard the spaceships and say their goodbyes to their friends and families. Dipper loaded Gizmo in his backpack, Keeping him safe from the sunlight. At last, They begin their search for Prison Planet. Meanwhile at the Golden Oaks Library, Solarna, Sharon, Max, the Human Mane 10 and their friends are hanging out at the arcade room. At the Daycare Nursery, Dean Cadance was playing with her baby, Flurry Heart while Sylvia Marpole, Peg Pete, Clarabelle Cow and the Beagle Babes started watching over the babies. Back with the teams on the way to Prison Planet; Finn Breezestone and Pound Cake begin their own Buzz Cola and Purple Flurp drinking contest. As for Honker Muddlefoot, He figured out the history of Prison Planet. In the Millennium Falcon, Gosalyn Mallard was taking turns driving. As for Buford Van Stomm and Grenda, They begin their arm wrestling match. Inside Benny's Spaceship, Huey, Dewy and Louie were keeping the ship going. Inside the Ghost, the Ghost crew were prepping every weapon they have as Hera, Kept the ship in control. While in the Planet Shuttle, the Planet Trains imprinted the coordinates to Prison Planet into the navigation system. As all ships flew out of earth's atmosphere and were soon flying out into the far reaches of the galaxy where no one has gone before. Crash landing on Tatooine/Meet Zeke But then when the ships were past Jupiter, Several TIE Fighters from The First Order appeared and drew fire at the ships. Then, The ships Yuna and her friends were on crash landed on Tatooine. Just then, Zeke came. Villains escape/their pursuit begins/Zeke explained his story Battle in the asteroid belt ????/Meet Cerainel Rangereen ???? ???? ???? ???? ???? ???? ???? ???? ???? Cera vs. Tirek/??? Final Duel/All Villains Imprisoned ???? Trivia *This marks the first appearances of Zeke, Ceranel Rangereen, , and * Soundtrack #I'm Still Here Scenes # Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies